Al otro lado de la puerta
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Memorias unilaterales. Si los dos se quieren ¿qué podría salir mal?... Draco sabe lo que le espera y acepta el amor en pos de su propia catástrofe. Harry lucha por evitar que todo se vaya a la mierda, lo que lo lleva, naturalmente, a irse a la mierda también. Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola! Han pasado años sin publicar. Traigo una propuesta de fanfiction, se parece al estilo al que están acostumbrados (si me han leído antes) porque pues... Así escribo! Pero en sí también se trata de una historia diferente. Creo que no se parecerá al storyline de mis anteriores fanfics y bueno. En espera de si es agradable o no la idea seguiré subiendo los capítulos. Este fanfiction no está escrito en una secuencia cronológica de eventos, será básicamente una recapitulación de memorias que van a permitir que tú, como lector, te hagas la idea de cómo y por qué fueron sucediendo. A continuación les presento el prólogo, e, insisto, en espera de su respuesta esta historia se mantendrá viva. Gracias!

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la puerta.**

 _"Me gustas"_

Dos sencillas palabras, que no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza.

" _Me gustas"_

Y es que, la verdad es que no entendía. Ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué. Estaba más aturdido que un pájaro electrocutado. Frunció el ceño involuntariamente y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos.

Le llegaba por ratos el "flasheo" del rostro de su compañero. Los ojos mirándole directamente, la luz que le chocaba por atrás y el cabello rubio peinado. " _Me gustas"_ Con los ojos fijos, esos ojos fijos... y la voz segura, sin vacilar. Como si no significara nada.

" _Me gustas"_

Y la risa. La risa cuando vio su cara de escepticismo. Cuando lo dijo, y cuando se rió, y cuando se dio la vuelta y se marchó como si eso simplemente hubiera sido un check en la lista de cosas por hacer del día.

Harry hizo una mueca, no sabía exactamente que procedía. Y es que era una de esas cosas que te llegan así, de la nada, sin anunciarse, de las que uno no sabe qué hacer con ellas una vez que las tienes. Se removió en el banquillo en el que estaba sentado, inquietó sus dedos y se talló las rodillas, no sabía cómo actuar. Ni entonces, ni ahora, y dudaba mucho que después.

La mirada se le desvió a las curvas que empezaban a resaltarse el en cuerpo de quien tenía en frente.

—¿Y éste? ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó mientras daba una vuelta.

Ginny había salido (por fin) del probador, y se miraba al espejo mientras lucía un conjunto color hueso. Las piernas se le notaban más largas de lo que ya eran y su cabello rojo resaltaba ante el pálido color de su indumentaria.

Ginny era hermana de su mejor amigo, Ron, de los Weasley: la familia más grande que existía en toda la extensión de Londres. Ginny siempre había tenido una afición extraña y para nada discreta a Harry, que logró disimular conforme el paso de los años. Ginny solía comportarse como cualquier adolescente que busca un novio: distante y como si no le interesara absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera Harry, mandando siempre que pudiera sin que el otro lo notase. Era, en fin, una chica normal. Harry, en cambio, distraído, curioso, y bastante noble, se comportaba con ella como todo un caballero, por mera conducta natural.

Harry y Ginny habían tenido un par de encuentros casuales, más casuales que encuentros. No es que Harry no estuviera interesado en ella, sino que en realidad no le había puesto atención. Por alguna razón en sus ultimos años de escuela, Harry había sido un éxito en galantería y muy famoso entre las mujeres (cosa que no llegaba a entender); sin embargo, había pasado casi tres años tras, lo que el creía que había sido, la mujer de su vida: Cho Chang. Aun recordaba su cabello negro azabache y todo el esfuerzo que le costó llamar su atención después de que ésta hubiera salido durante meses con el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela. Recordaba lo torpe que había sido su primer beso, y lo estúpido que se sentía cada vez que le iba a hablar. Recordaba el olor a Chanel que desprendía su ropa, sus mejllas regordetas y los huequillos que se le formaban cuando sonreía. Recordaba que se quedaba en blanco cada vez que la veía, y lo torpes que se le volvían las piernas cuando la tocaba. Ginny no le hacía sentir eso. Harry había logrado convencerse que Cho había sido su primer amor, y que ese tipo de cosas ya no se vuelven a sentir.

—Te ves... muy bien. —contestó él, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y no mentía, era una sorpresa totalmente sincera.

Ginny le sonrió.

Harry condujo el trayecto hacia su departamento. Antes de adelantarse a los hechos, Ginny, a diferencia de Ron, vivía aún con sus padres: sin embargo, Harry compartía su departamento con Ron (aunque Ron pasaba más tiempo con Hermione) y era usual que este fuera el punto de encuentro de sus amistades en general. Ginny permaneció más interesada en su teléfono móvil que en entablar una conversación con Harry. Insisto, era un punto crucial fingir indiferencia ante la presencia de su amor platónico. A Harry esto no le molestaba en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron, Draco iba saliendo del apartamento. Harry estacionó el automóvil negro y después notó a Draco, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que Draco cerró la puerta y se giró para encarar el automóvil. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el tablero, Ginny en cambio lo saludó con la mano, al bajarse ella rápidamente del carro le propinó un "¿A dónde vas?", a lo que Draco respondió con un "Hombre de negocios, hombre ocupado", mientras le sonreía. Harry entonces no pudo esquivarlo más, retiró las llaves y se bajó del auto. Saludó a Draco con un leve movimiento de cabeza como diciendo "Hey" y Draco contuvo una risa y optó por retirarse.

Harry lo observó irse y finalmente Ginny y él entraron. Por alguna razón, Harry se sintió molesto.

...

Ron estaba entretenido mirando algún deporte que Harry no entendía (en realidad Harry no entendía los deportes en general) mientras que Hermione se encontraba a su lado, totalmente indiferente al juego, pero con una cara que denotaba su buen humor y lo tranquila que llegaba a estar sólo por la presencia de Ron. Y no era nada malo, pues Ron, a pesar de ser el culpable de tener un inicio de amistad un poco rara y despectiva, finalmente terminó enamorándose de Hermione como si esa fuera su razón de ser en el mundo, como si no hubiera camino alterno que seguir: la amaba, con naturalidad, y se había vuelto no sólo su mejor amigo sino su protector. Harry no podía sentirse más feliz al respecto.

Ginny se habia sentado a un lado de Hermione y conversaba con ella sobre cosas a las que Harry no ponía atención mientras Ron no despegaba los ojos del televisor.

Harry entonces se paró por una cerveza a la cocina, estaba distraído y realmente no estaba pensando en nada. Se inclinó para alcanzar una cerveza situada al fondo del refrigerador, y mientras las luces del electrodoméstico lo cegaban un poco (un poco más) debido a la oscuridad en la habitación, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría de golpe con un:

—Tendré que recibir una recompensa por esto.

Dejando ver a un Draco mojado, con la piel brillante debido a la humedad. Se quitó la gabardina negra y recogió del piso un paquete de quien sabe cuántas latas de cerveza, al momento en que era la atención de todas las personas presentes en la sala –y de Harry, por supuesto- .

—Gracias hermano— fue lo único que Ron atendió a decir mientras devoraba el último trozo de su emparedado, sin poder evitar soltar una risa burlona.

—¿Hasta dónde fuiste? No hemos sido testigos de ninguna clase de tormenta por aquí, Draco.

—Bueno, Hermione, no está lloviendo en toda la ciudad. — respondió Draco mientras colocaba las latas en la mesita del centro y posteriormente se tiraba en un sillón.

—¿No que un hombre de negocios?— preguntó Ginny, con sarcasmo y una risita parecida a la de Ron.

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

Sucumbieron a unas breves risas y a unos cuantos comentarios casuales más. Harry se dio cuenta que solo había estado ahí, parado, observando la escena. Se puso incómodo y tragó saliva.

Se encaminó a la sala y de pronto era consciente de todas las extremidades de su cuerpo, se sintió más torpe que de costumbre y ni siquiera lograba armar oraciones en su mente. Se sentó junto a Ginny en el sofá más largo, en donde se encontraba junto a Hermione y Ron en el otro extremo. Ella le dijo "¿Por qué tan lejos?".

Harry no pudo haberse sentido más incómodo.

...

Transcurrió el tiempo con Draco y Ron haciendo bromas y maldiciendo ante lo que ocurría en el partido de americano. Hermione comía frituras y platicaba con Ginny, y Harry se sentía ignorado y fuera de lugar y solo se entrometía de vez en cuando para hacer notar que todavía seguía respirando.

Ginny de pronto recibió un mensaje de texto de Luna Lovegood, una de sus mejores amigas, se despidió de todos de besos en las mejillas, y justo cuando era turno de Harry:

—¿Me acompañas a la puerta?.

Harry involuntariamente volteó a ver a Draco, pero él no lo estaba mirando. Se descubrió pensando que eso lo irritaba.

Asintió y se paró para guiarla hasta la entrada del apartamento.

—La pasé muy bien hoy contigo...-comenzó, nerviosa. Con una sonrisa inocente y honesta—... y con todos.

Harry sonrió.

—Yo también lo disfruté. — dijo, convencido de sus palabras.

Ginny miró al piso y sonrió, ensimismada. Harry entró en pánico.

—Que tengas una buena velada, Ginny. Hazme saber cuando estés en casa.- le dijo, sin más, mientras le daba un beso largo en la mejilla y ella le posaba las manos en el pecho.

A Ginny se le rompió el corazón un poquito, pero sabía que con alguien como Harry debía tomar las cosas con calma. Lo miró, le sonrió una vez más y se fue.

Harry cerró la puerta y reclinó la espalda contra ella. Suspiró. Y de pronto se sintió confundido.

A unos cuantos pasos, Ginny, mientras caminaba, volteó hacia atrás con la esperanza de descubrir a Harry viéndola alejarse.

Eso no sucedió.

...

Al caer la madrugada Harry permanecía observando los contactos de su teléfono móvil. Indeciso de cómo proceder, sólo respiraba, estresado, de una forma pausada y forzada. Sentía la irritación en la frente mientras el dedo pulgar se debatía entre llamar o no el número que aparecía en la pantalla.

Cerró los ojos, dio una respiración profunda, con el corazón latiendo de una forma ruda y fastidiosa, con la ansiedad aprisionándole las manos, y se dejó llevar…

Cuarenta y tres minutos después, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Fin del prologo .


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

 **Lo que son las cosas.**

Amanecía en el frío Londres, con la vista a una calle tranquila y un par de personas caminando por la acera. El ruido de los coches a lo lejos, el ardor en la nariz por el frío, los ojos llorosos por estar recién levantado. Despeinado, con una taza de café esperando en la cocina, Harry se había convencido de que no podría estar en un mejor lugar.

Cerró la ventana para que la luz del sol no molestara a su amante, quien aún dormía en la cama desarreglada de Harry, testigo de un sexo pudoroso y chillón cada cierto par de noches. Harry sonríe al ver esta escena: al notar las sábanas destendidas, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de quien le hace dar gracias a la vida por haberse vuelto tan sencilla de repente.

—Buenos días.

Escucha de pronto el susurro.

—Buen día. —contesta él, sonriente.

—Ven. Es domingo. No tienes por qué estar despierto aún.

Harry se ríe un poquito más. Entra en la cama y se deja acariciar el cabello. Descansa todo el peso de su cuerpo y se siente aún más relajado.

—Me podría quedar así todo el día.

—¿Qué te detiene?

Harry hunde la cara en la almohada por unos segundos, antes de responder.

—Realmente, nada.

Y sonríe nuevamente, antes de besar sus labios. Suspira, acomoda a Ginny entre sus brazos y se prepara para dormir un poco más.

…

Son las cuatro veintidós de la tarde cuando recibe un texto de Ron:

"URGENTE. _WEASLEYS_ , 7 PM."

Harry maldice un poco por dentro porque sabe lo que significa.

…

"Weasley's". Es como llamaba ahora Ron a la casa vieja pero recién adquirida por él y Hermione. "El lugar de los Weasley's". "Residencia Weasley's". "Donde viven los monstruos". Hermione debatió estas ideas hasta que se dio cuenta de que era imposible: el día en que Harry, inocente y descuidado le dijo a Seamus "No puedo, estaré en Weasleys". Todos sus amigos, entonces, comenzaron a llamarlo del mismo modo. Una hora más tarde Ginny y Harry están en la nueva casa de Ron, limpiando y preparando todo para una cena familiar. Harry es huérfano desde que era un niño, así que siempre es invitado a las reuniones de la familia Weasley, además, como mejor amigo de Ron e hijo adoptivo de Molly, siempre era el primero en la lista de invitados. A las siete en punto los papás de Hermione asomaron sus caras a la residencia. A las siete con tres minutos, el señor Granger yacía desmayado en el sillón.

En la madrugada resuena el telefóno de Harry, vibrando con fuerza en su cama. Sin embargo, Harry tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Con Ginny montada en su regazo, sudando y suspirando el placer de su sexo, Harry aleja el teléfono sin que ella se de cuenta.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, la pantalla del móvil anuncia tres llamadas perdidas.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, Draco cierra con llave la puerta de su departamento, se limpia un par de lágrimas, y se larga (porque irse es sólo alejarse, sin furia, sin rencor). Pero no, él se larga de su hogar, toma un taxi con una maleta improvisada y mientras llega a su destino saca su smarthphone y compra el primer boleto de avión que le sería posible abordar sin tener que esperar tanto. Durante la siguiente semana, el restaurante que Draco maneja quiebra de forma inesperada. Draco no sólo pierde cientos de miles de libras, sino una parte de su persona.

El miércoles por la mañana, tres días después de la cena con los Weasley, el descubrimiento del embarazo de Hermione y la inesperada petición de su mano, Harry aún no se atreve a escribirle a Draco. Ese día Ron recibe su llamada de felicitación, en frente de Harry. Harry está molesto, avergonzado. El jueves en la noche un noticiero local anuncia el cierre temporal de uno de los restaurantes más prometedores de la ciudad. Harry tiene miedo de lo que puede estar pasando. La conductora anuncia sin más que se trata de una de las sucursales que patrocina la cadena Malfoy. A Harry le sudan las manos, sentado en el sillón, mientras escucha la voz de Ginny tararear una canción mientras prepara la cena.

Aparece el rostro de Draco en el televisor. A Harry le late rápido el corazón, porque tiene días que no sabe nada de él y hasta había olvidado un poco cómo era físicamente, porque le duele su ausencia, porque de alguna manera, sabe que él tiene la culpa. Traga saliva. Harry es culpable. Un suspiro doloroso abandona su pecho, mueve los pies estresado. Levanta el celular, aún conectado a la toma de corriente y escribe: "¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Siento mucho lo que te está pasando. Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo pero quiero saber que va a pasar. "

Lo coloca boca abajo en el buró que tiene al lado. Se acaricia el entrecejo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde y detestable? El teléfono vibra más rápido de lo que imaginó. Se sorprende y lo mira, esperando lo peor. No quería afrontar a Draco, y sin embargo…

 _"El contacto que está intentando localizar no está recibiendo sus mensajes."_

Harry sabe que todo se fue a la mierda.


End file.
